


Day 23: trying new position

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-day Kurotsukki Smut Challenge [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the “new position” is tsukishima topping for the first time, and also reverse cowgirl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 23: trying new position

**Author's Note:**

> the “new position” is tsukishima topping for the first time, and also reverse cowgirl.

“Fuck me, Tsukki,” Kuroo says.

“Mm,” Tsukishima says. He kisses Kuroo again, ready for it. He’s only half-hard, but of course, there’s time to fix that. Kuroo still has to get him stretched out, ready for his cock…

Kuroo digs in his nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Tsukishima is ready for him to open it, to let some of it coat his fingers, for him to push them into Tsukishima and spread him wide – but Kuroo presses the bottle into Tsukishima’s palm.

Tsukishima stares at it. “What are you – are you expecting me to get myself ready, or something?”

“No, stupid, I said _‘fuck me,’_ ” Kuroo says. “I’m bottoming tonight. Let’s go.”

“We’re – you’re – ” Tsukishima stammers. “Bottoming – ”

Kuroo gives him a confused look. “Why are you talking like that? Will you hurry up and use that lube, already?”

Tsukishima swallows. He’s seen Kuroo do this plenty of times, had it done to him, but he still isn’t sure what to do. Beneath him, Kuroo waits with spread legs and an expression that asks what Tsukishima is waiting for. Blushing hard, Tsukishima opens the bottle, lets a helping of lube that he hopes isn’t _too_ generous coat his fingers. He reaches down between Kuroo’s legs. Swallowing hard, he rubs his fingers, slick with lube, against Kuroo’s hole.

“Ah, yeah,” Kuroo says. He shifts a little, pressing closer to Tsukishima’s touch. “A little more than that, Tsukki.”

He means… Tsukishima isn’t sure he can do this – well, he isn’t sure he _should_ do this. What if he does it wrong, and hurts Kuroo? Kuroo is a jerk, but even he doesn’t deserve that.

“Tsukki, come on,” Kuroo says, impatient. He lifts his head to look Tsukishima straight in the face. “We don’t have to do this if you’re too nervous. Believe me, I’ll fuck you. I just thought you might want to do it, for once.”

Tsukishima thinks for a moment. It’s not like he’s never thought about topping. After all, before he met Kuroo, Tsukishima had tended to view himself as the one doing the giving in most of his fantasies. But Kuroo had taken that role the first time they’d had sex, Tsukishima’s first time ever, and Tsukishima had found that he liked getting fucked. They’d stuck with that model since. But, well, here they were – with Kuroo asking to be fucked, and Tsukishima… well. It’s not that he _doesn’t_ want to fuck Kuroo, for a change, even if it’s only once…

“No,” Tsukishima says. “I’ll do it.”

Kuroo shrugs and lays his head back down on the pillow. With a deep breath, Tsukishima pushes one finger into Kuroo’s hole.

“Ah – ahh…” Kuroo moans. Tsukishima can see the grin on his face. The experience is strange. Tsukishima really hasn’t done this before, even to himself. Kuroo feels tight around his finger, slippery enough with the lube, but mostly, it just feels _hot_. Temperature-wise – from Kuroo’s body heat. He’s never had any part of himself inside another person like this, and it feels strange.

“You have to move a little, Tsukki,” Kuroo advises. “It’s no fun if you just sit there.”

“Right,” Tsukishima says. “Of course. I know that.”

Tsukishima moves his finger into and out of Kuroo. The going is easy, given that there’s only one and Tsukishima had applied a liberal amount of lube. Kuroo lets out a sigh of pleasure. Tsukishima can feel Kuroo loosening a little around his finger. He might even be ready for a second one soon…

Tsukishima looks down at the expression on Kuroo’s face. He’s smiling, and his eyes are closed. Enjoying it. God, is this what Tsukishima looks like whenever Kuroo does this to him? How _embarrassing_. But, then again… It’s sort of exciting, Kuroo enjoying Tsukishima inside him. He wants to see more of it.

“Are you – are you ready?” Tsukishima asks. It feels weird, being the one to ask for once.

“Yeah,” Kuroo says. “More. Put more in.”

Tsukishima hesitates for a moment, but then slowly, gingerly, pushes another finger into Kuroo. It feels tighter than before, obviously. He knows he’s stretching Kuroo a little, knows the feeling of being opened up like this.

“Mm, ah – ” Kuroo says. His voice sounds a little strained. “Go slow for a second – ”

Tsukishima moves his fingers as slowly as he can, letting Kuroo get used to the stretching. Two fingers had hurt a bit, Tsukishima’s first time. Speaking of… could this be Kuroo’s first time receiving…?

“This isn’t my first time, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Kuroo says. Tsukishima startles at the accuracy. “I’ve gotten fucked before. It’s been a long time since then, though.”

Tsukishima wonders, vaguely, who it was with. Someone older, maybe, like Kuroo is to Tsukishima? Or a classmate? And what kind of person had Kuroo wanted to bottom with?

“You can go faster now,” Kuroo says, interrupting his train of thought.

Tsukishima nods. He starts to move his fingers faster, pushing them in deeper, then pulling almost all the way out. Tsukishima hits his stride, and starts to leave his fingers in deeper to thrust them in as far as they can go. He remembers the way he likes Kuroo’s fingers in him, and crooks his fingers upwards a little bit, trying to find a spot he knows will be there.

He succeeds. Kuroo cries out, a sharp moan accompanying an arching of his back as Tsukishima presses his fingertips against Kuroo’s prostate. “Ah, fuck, holy _shit_ you have long fingers. Do what you just did again.”

Tsukishima does, and soon has Kuroo writhing and gasping under his touch. Kuroo looks fantastic, all hot and unrestrained, and Tsukishima can hear his own breaths quick and excited in response to the sight. Of course, it’s a major power trip, being able to make Kuroo moan like this. He understands why Kuroo wants to do it to him so often.

“Ahh, God… put another one in, I want you to fuck me soon,” Kuroo says. “And _kiss_ me.”

Tsukishima leans forward enough to let his lips meet Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s kisses always have a lot of tongue, but this time is really insistent. Tsukishima lets Kuroo kiss him and focuses on slowly getting a third finger into Kuroo.

“Mmn, fuck, hang on, go slow…” Kuroo says, breaking away from the kiss. He lays his head back with his arms still around the back of Tsukishima’s neck. “Ah, fuck…”

“Does it hurt?” Tsukishima asks. He said it’s been a while since he did this… Tsukishima takes three fingers fairly easily now, but he’s been doing it often for a while now. If Kuroo’s not used to it, then –

“It’s uncomfortable,” Kuroo says, “for now. Keep going.”

Sure enough, Tsukishima can feel Kuroo relax even further around him. Soon Tsukishima is able to move his fingers inside Kuroo a little more freely. He even makes sure to rub Kuroo’s prostate a few times, for good measure.

Kuroo gives a gasping moan. “Fuck me, Tsukki,” he says. “Hurry. I want you inside me.”

Holy _fuck_. Tsukishima is really going to do this, isn’t he? Fuck Kuroo, he means. He pulls his fingers out of Kuroo. Tsukishima’s cock is definitely hard, ready for it.

“You should probably put a little more lube on,” Kuroo advises. Tsukishima nods. “Fuck me from behind, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima hesitates. “What, like, doggy style?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t want to – uh – face-to-face, or anything?”

“Don’t give me that pansy shit, Tsukishima, I want you to _fuck_ me, not hold my hand and tell me I’m pretty,” Kuroo says. He gets on all fours while Tsukishima takes the time to apply a little more lube to his fingers, then rub it onto his cock.

The way Kuroo arches his back lifts his ass a little higher into the air, makes it easy for Tsukishima to spread his cheeks with the fingers of one hand. Tsukishima moves to kneel just behind Kuroo. He lets his fingers run over the smooth skin of Kuroo’s ass, lets them rest at Kuroo’s hips. Tsukishima swallows. “Ready?” he asks.

“I should be asking you,” Kuroo says, facing towards the wall behind his bed, “since you’re the one who’s nervous.”

“I’m not nervous!” Tsukishima protests.

“Then do it, already.”

Tsukishima takes a breath and presses the tip of his cock to Kuroo’s hole. He just has to… He steadies himself with a hand at the base of his cock, and holds Kuroo in place with the other at Kuroo’s hip, and pushes into him.

It feels _incredible_. He’s never been _inside_ someone before. Kuroo is tight and hot around him, and it’s really on a whole other level to have your dick inside someone, rather than just your fingers. Kuroo gives a satisfied sigh as Tsukishima sinks into him as far as he can. Tsukishima stops, getting used to the feeling, letting Kuroo get used to having Tsukishima inside him.

“You can move now.”

Kuroo’s voice jerks Tsukishima out of his thoughts, and Tsukishima starts to give a few thrusts, fucking Kuroo slowly at first.

“Yeah, that’s right, Tsukki…” Kuroo says. “You’re doing good… go faster.”

Tsukishima picks up his pace in response to Kuroo’s demand. He can feel that his rhythm isn’t quite so practiced or precise as Kuroo’s is when he fucks Tsukishima. He tries as hard as he can to make his strokes even, to match that feeling of smooth movement that Kuroo always manages.

“Don’t try so hard,” Kuroo says. “Just _feel_ it.”

Tsukishima tries, tries to relax and let some kind of natural rhythm come to him. He thinks he’s just about to hit his stride when Kuroo stops him, reaching back to grab Tsukishima by the wrist.

“Sit back,” Kuroo says.

This catches Tsukishima completely off guard. “Wh – what?”

“I said, _sit back_ ,” Kuroo says. “I’m going to ride you.”

Tsukishima blinks in confusion, even though Kuroo can’t see it. _He’s going to…_ Tsukishima pulls out of Kuroo, then sits back on the bed. Kuroo hardly looks at Tsukishima as he straddles him, keeping his back facing Tsukishima. He holds Tsukishima’s cock himself, and sits back on it.

“Ahh,” Kuroo says as Tsukishima’s cock finally slips all the way into him.

“Holy shit, Kuroo,” Tsukishima says. His fingers stroke along the musculature of Kuroo’s back.

“Do I look good, Tsukki?” Kuroo says, turning to look back over his shoulder at Tsukishima.

“Yeah,” Tsukishima says. “Yeah, you look incredible, sitting on my dick. Is that what you want to hear? ‘Cause it’s true.”

Kuroo shrugs with his hands in the air – mostly, Tsukishima thinks, to show Tsukishima that he can do it without needing to hang on to anything. He rocks his hips, letting Tsukishima’s dick push into him and pull out, over and over again. Tsukishima groans. It feels even better with Kuroo setting his own even pace. Tsukishima hangs on to Kuroo’s hips, presses kisses to his back. Kuroo steadies himself with a hand on Tsukishima’s thigh after a while, and uses the other hand to reach down and stroke his own cock.

“Ahh, Tsukki, it feels so good,” Kuroo says. “Fuck me…”

“Let me…” Tsukishima says, and pushes Kuroo’s hand off his cock in favor of doing it himself. Tsukishima pumps long and hard on Kuroo’s dick, making sure to linger in those spots that he knows Kuroo likes, information gleaned from dozens of handjobs and blowjobs and being with Kuroo.

Kuroo feels so good on his cock… Tsukishima tries to keep from moaning long and loud like he normally would. After all, he’s not the one getting fucked this time.

“You can speak up, Tsukki,” Kuroo says. “I know it feels good.”

Tsukishima moans, finally giving in. Kuroo rides him, working his hips to let Tsukishima fuck him and to grind against Tsukishima’s touch on his cock. Tsukishima pants and moans, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climaxing with every long rocking motion of Kuroo’s hips. He tries to struggle against it, wanting this to last longer. Eventually, Tsukishima can’t fight it anymore. He comes, cock twitching inside Kuroo. He can feel some of his cum drip out of Kuroo around him as Kuroo continues riding him.

“Aha ha,” Kuroo laughs, breathlessly. “I knew you’d come first if I did this.”

“Yeah, well, you were right,” Tsukishima says grudgingly.

“Hah, good thing I’m getting close – ” Kuroo says. His breathing, now that Tsukishima notices, is quick and a little shallow. Tsukishima reaches around Kuroo’s body and takes his cock in hand. He strokes it fast, thrusts his still-hard cock into Kuroo, determined to fuck an orgasm out of Kuroo. “ _Ah_ , Tsukki – ngh, hah, _Kei_ …”

Kuroo comes with Tsukishima’s name on his lips. Tsukishima feels Kuroo’s cum spill down over his fingers, dripping to the bed between their legs. Tsukishima brings his hand to his mouth and licks them clean.

“Mmm,” Kuroo is murmuring, mostly to himself. He’s slouched forward a little, relaxing after his release. He stays that way for only a moment, though. Soon enough he sits up, letting Tsukishima’s cock fall out of him.

Tsukishima hands Kuroo the box of tissues from his nightstand and they both take a few, cleaning cum from their bodies and from Kuroo’s sheets. They lay on the bed afterwards, both of them on their backs and looking at the ceiling, their bodies inches apart.

“How was it?” Tsukishima asks.

“Well, you got me off, didn’t you?” Kuroo says. “It was pretty good. Really, you did well for never having topped before.”

Tsukishima almost wants to thank him for what he’s just said. He remembers something else Kuroo had said, though. Tsukishima reaches over and grabs Kuroo’s hand, interlacing his fingers with Kuroo’s. Kuroo looks over at him in confusion, and Tsukishima says, “You’re pretty.”

“Wh – ” Kuroo starts to say, bewildered. Then, he frowns. “Oh, come _on_ , is this because of what I said when I asked you to fuck me? You’ve got a weird memory, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima laughs. “I’ll remember anything if it pisses you off.”

“Yeah, well, how about you apply that talent to something _useful_ , like volleyball.”

Tsukishima shrugs, but he doesn’t let go of Kuroo’s hand.


End file.
